ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lt. Wyoming
Lt. Wyoming is a face professional wrestler currently working for the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. He was the federation's first ever X Title Champion and has held the belt a total of two times. He is currently on the CrossFire brand. Early Wrestling Career The son of a cattle rancher and a police lieutenant. Zaire Robinson never had a lot of money, and few friends. He grew up right outside Basin, Wyoming already the least populated state in the U.S. Basin had a population of around 1,200. Zaire and his family of four made up of the less than 0.9% of the cities' African-American population. In perspective the current census for the city doesn't even list African-Americans as part of their population listed as the following: White Non-Hispanic (95.5%), Hispanic (2.3%), American Indian (1.6%), Other race (1.0%) and Two or more races (0.9%). Growing up Zaire was interested in two things; Professional Bullriding and Pro-Wrestling.In high school Zaire joined the wrestling team and as a freshman showed immediate potential. Zaire would win state in his weight class all four years in high school and both junior and senior year was A High School All-American. Zaire however notes in an interview with a local Wyoming newspaper that in high school he only had about three or four friends as he was very shy and spent most of his time wrestling or on the cattle ranch. Zaire then at age 18 started attending The University of Wyoming in Laramie, Wyoming. Zaire attended the University to major in education and minor in agricultural sciences. Zaire had plans to potentially become a high school teacher, and teach students about agriculture. A common class in many rural Wyoming cities. However short on cash and too proud to ask his parents for more money Zaire began to moonlight as a pro wrestler his sophomore year in college. The local federation's name was Wyoming Pro-Wrestling International or WPI for short. This is also the year he met Saddle Sally, she was also training to be a pro-wrestler under the guidance of Ray Sanchez. Zaire had self-taught himself via wrestling in high school and watching pro-wrestling shows. Zaire at first started off as a simple jobber as many felt at 6 feet 2 inches and 168 lbs he wasn't big enough to be taken seriously. Zaire however continued to work out and eventually started to get a real push when we gained twenty pounds to his muscle mass over the summer. It was in a wrestling match against Peter Pine that Zaire met Peter's valet at the time Sally Tetons who was under the ring name of Saddle Sally. Zaire and Sally instantly hit it off and the two started dating. In September of his junior year in college Zaire would go from wrestling with his real name to wrestling under the name The Black Stallion. As the Stallion Zaire really became popular with the crowd and in November of that year won the WPI Television Title. Holding the title for a mere three weeks in his first run, Zaire would bounce back and with Sally at his side win the title back in March where he held the title for four months before losing it to Cactus Jack. Zaire would win the WPI TV title back his senior year of college in a brutal Barbed Wire Death Match but would lose the title fifty minutes later when the #1 contender for the title Ivan Icestorm got a match and beat the already exhausted Zaire. Zaire's effort didn't go unnoticed as a road agent for The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance noticed him and put him under contract with the FWA. After graduating from college Zaire would be called up along with Saddle Sally to the FWA. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance 2007 Zaire would make his TV debut as Lt. Wyoming on March 3 of 2007. This was for Fight Night: The Return and Zaire would compete in an over-the-top battle royal for the FWA World Championship. However Lt. Wyoming would be eliminated by Blight which would start a feud and the winner of the battle royal was G-Rich. The feud between Lt. Wyoming and Blight would soon involve Beck Jones and Saddle Sally. The feud would bring both men to attention when at Back in Business II in a heated backstage brawl Lt. Wyoming would kick out after being thrown down a flight of stairs but eventually be pinned by Blight. However soon after this the FWA would go in its now infamous near death. The company was on the verge of being scrapped and the PWS Network was very much in favor of not renewing the show when Zaire contacted his cousin in California Matthew Robinson who came in and in essence saved the company. On the 7/26/07 episode of Fight Night Blight would team up with Diamond Jack Severino and Gabrielle to take on Lt. Wyoming Saddle Sally and Ashley O' Ryan. Lt. Wyoming would get the pin on Blight and it would give Zaire his first victory in the FWA previously being 0-5. At Mile High 2007 Blight would face Lt. Wyoming in a brutal First Blood Match where Wyoming would come out the victor after wrapping barbed wire around his boot and hitting Blight in the face with it. Lt. Wyoming emerged victorious from the feud and earned the crowd's respect. Soon after Blight and Becky Jones would be released from the company and eventually went to EWO Revenge where he became Hardcore champion. After this time Lt. Wyoming would be part of the stable The Untouchables featuring Josh, Maxx Hendrix and Shane McLean. However the stable flopped and was quickly forgotten. On the 9/14/07 episode of Fight Night Lt. Wyoming would go up against Bullseye Johnson previously named Bullseye Sinkoro. Lt. Wyoming would win the match it was supposed to be just one match between the two. Lt. Wyoming was far more focused on his big announcement that Bullseye. However Bullseye challenged Lt. Wyoming to a rematch in a Drink Then Fight Match win or lose Lt. Wyoming could still give his big announcement. The match went underway but Bullseye defeated Wyoming in a slight upset and Lt. Wyoming ended up puking on Sally rather than give his big announcement. Which has never even to this day been revealed though many speculate it was a marriage proposal. The feud would continue to go on between the two rising stars leading up to Trial By Fire. During this time it should be noted one half of the tag team champions Rodel Montanez created a false rumor that Lt. Wyoming was having gay sex with General Manager Tony Ray and was suspended from the company without pay. At Trial by Fire Wyoming and Johnson would face off in the first round of The Inaugural X Title Tournament Texas Bullrope Match which Wyoming would be victorious in despite Bullseye attempting to cheat which was thwarted by Saddle Sally. An upset and frustrated Bullseye however refused to give up and promised Lt. Wyoming that the two would meet again due the second chance bracket. Advancing through the tournament to be crowned the first ever X title champion Lt. Wyoming would defeat Diamond Jack Severino. Still the X title tournament semi-final remained. Four wrestlers; Alexx, James Sync, Bullseye Johnson and Lt. Wyoming himself would fight it out in a fatal four way inside a steel cage. The first two to be either; pinned, submit or left in the cage would lose and the other two would advance to the finals at Betryal. It was in a fatal fourway to decide due to Ewan Edwards dropping out of the tournament. During the match Bullseye would be the first to escape the cage. Lt. Wyoming was trying to get out when James Sync grabbed him and almost was free when oddly enough Bullseye Johnson kicked Sync to help Lt. Wyoming escape the cage and win the match. Bullseye would explain that it was because he wanted it to be him and Wyoming in the final match. Then Bullseye named the stipulation a Last Man Standing Match. On 11/18/07 at Betrayal Lt. Wyoming and Bullseye Johnson would face off in a Last Man Standing Match. The match was one of the best reviewed matches of the year and it shot both wrestlers into super stardom when Lt. Wyoming hit his Devil's Tower Drop and sent Bullseye Johnson through the announce table to win the FWA X Championship becoming the first ever to hold the title. Some wrestling analysts would go on to say after the disastrous Mile High that this match was the rebirth of the FWA's competitive mid card division. The feud would go on to win the award for best feud of 2007. This is also around the time the mysterious Katy-Ann would appear disrupting many of Wyoming's matches and causing tensions between him and Sally. At Winter Wasteland 11/16/07 Lt. Wyoming would go against James Sync defending his X title and would lose the match and his title. With time off for the FWA Holiday Break Lt. Wyoming would plan his re-match. 2008 During the 1/4/08 Fight Night episode Lt. Wyoming would challenge James Sync to regain his title in a 15 minute Iron Man match. Lt. Wyoming would win the match and an irate James Sync demanded a rematch and also named the stipulation a Barbed Wire Ropes Match A match Lt. Wyoming took pride in never having losing since his days in the WPI. Lt. Wyoming accepted the match stipulation. On the 1/18/08 episode of Fight Night Lt. Wyoming would successfully defend his X title after wrapping the barbed wire around his forearms and fists clubbing James Sync down. Around this time Lt. Wyoming would begin to feud with Mark Reynolds an at the time up and coming heel who has even garnished a victory over the great Ryan Hall. Lt. Wyoming and Mark Reynolds would feud throughout the rest of January and early February leading up to a ladder match at Uncontrollable Chaos. Lt. Wyoming would retain his title after powerbombing Reynolds off the top of the ladder sending Reynolds through the announce table. This incident however would humble Mark Reynolds and turn him face the following week. Eventually Reynolds would join up with the stable Lt. Wyoming was a part of The Elite 5. However during the match at Uncontrollable Chaos Lt. Wyoming hurt his lower back and on 9/22/08 vacated the title at Carnal Contendership. Lt. Wyoming would leave to heal along with Saddle Sally who took a sabbatical with him. While injured Wyoming would still be considered a member of the stable The Elite 5 until the stable disbanded. On the 5/16/08 episode of Fight Night Wolf and Daemon Inferno would team up to take on then longest reigning X champion Darnell Porter. It was the first ever interactive Fight Night where the fans could vote on stipulations they could choose for Darnell to face Wolf and Daemon in a handicap match or with a mystery partner. The fans overwhelmingly picked mystery partner and Lt. Wyoming returned pinning Daemon Inferno. Lt. Wyoming would defeat such wrestlers as the returning Scorpion before entering the Desert Storm World Title Tournament where he would lose in the first round to Faheem Fate. Faheem would go on to win the tournament and the FWA World Championship from Ryan Hall. At FWA Desert Storm Lt. Wyoming would face Daemon Inferno in a singles match. He would lose the match to Daemon in a huge upset which would spark a vicious losing cycle. Lt. Wyoming after Daemon began losing matches more and more. Going on an intense slump and fading off into near obscurity. Then the brand CrossFire was created and Lt. Wyoming was picked as the 13th round draft pick. Saddle Sally was the 29th draft round pick to CrossFire. There would be a little daylight for Lt. Wyoming in his first big match on CrossFire he went up against Ewan Edwards and almost defeated the living legend but came up short. Wyoming's losing streak was so bad he tapped out for the first time in his career to Bullseye Johnson in I Quit Match in the first round of the tournament to crown the first ever FWA World Heavyweight Champion. During many of Lt. Wyoming's loses he was interrupted by Katy-Ann who continued to mess with Lt. Wyoming mentally and emotionally and caused Saddle Sally to be constantly frustrated. At the FWA Red White and Bruised PPV Lt. Wyoming would challenge Shane McLean for the FWA North American Championship and seemed to have the match won until Katy-Ann once again ran out and distracted Lt. Wyoming causing him to lose the match once more. At the FWA's Anniversary Show on Lt. Wyoming was forced to drop out of his big match after Dmac ate some bad Mexican food and could no longer wrestle. In the month of September Lt. Wyoming began to feud with Baphomet this feud would bring out more aggression from the increasingly docile Lt. Wyoming. The feud would eventually bring out some truths about him and Katy-Ann revealing to the fans that he and Katy-Ann were at one point engaged but their relationship ended badly. Then on 10/26/08 at the PPV Trial By Fire Lt. Wyoming and Baphomet would team up with mystery guest wrestlers to face each other. Baphomet selected Maxx Hendrix and Lt. Wyoming selected Matthew Robinson. Lt. Wyoming and Robinson would win after some crafty play from the CEO leading to pin. On 12/7/09 Lt. Wyoming would face Baphomet in a Texas Bullrope Match at the PPV Betrayal. Lt. Wyoming would win the match and afterward Katy-Ann would rush out to attend to Baphomet. This was the last appearance of Katy-Ann on FWA programming. 2009 During their feud Baphomet would attain the X Championship, though he was still set on destroying Lt. Wyoming and so on the 1/18/09 episode of CrossFire Baphomet and Lt. Wyoming would face off once again in a Falls Count Anywhere match with no title on the line. Lt. Wyoming would win that after Baphomet purposely disqualified himself so he could beat down Lt. Wyoming with a steel chair. This was the seeming end of the Lt.Wyoming/Baphomet rivalry. After this Baphomet would go on to feud with eventual X champion Moira Crawford a feud which is still currently going on. Lt. Wyoming would continue an impressive win streak however the win streak became horribly tainted on the 2/1/09 episode of CrossFire. Lt. Wyoming would square off against former Heavyweight Champion Shawn Cortez in a special referee match with Madison Lea West as the special guest referee. Cortez played around with Lt. Wyoming spending most of the match flirting with Madison. Lt. Wyoming did however win the match when he locked in his Open Range submission hold, however Shawn Cortez pretended to not even know he was in a hold even carrying Lt. Wyoming while he had the hold locked in and continued to chat with Madison. Since Madison refused to talk to Cortez during a match, Cortez stomped his feet three times to symbolize a submission. Lt. Wyoming would leave the ring confused and humiliated. On 2/25/09 Lt. Wyoming would be placed in the Future Stars Cup Tournament a controversial booking which drew fire from some wrestling analysts and pundits who felt Lt. Wyoming was too big of a star to be placed in the future star cup. Lt. Wyoming would defeat Decibilior Turpentine in the first round, Zed Manix in the next But would ultimately lose to rookie Michael Servin in the final round when Zed Manix interrupted the match and hit Servin with a steel chair causing the referee to disqualify Lt. Wyoming. Thus ending Lt. Wyoming's 7 week winning streak. Lt. Wyoming since then seems to possibly be developing a feud with Black Hurricane though nothing is certain. Trivia *Was ranked by ESPN at #8 for top 25 Best FWA Wrestlers of 2007. *Some superstitious people believe Lt. Wyoming's streak of losses was exacerbated by being the unlucky number 13 pick in the FWA's 2008 draft. *Was ranked #23 on the 2008 list of top 30 Best FWA Wrestlers. *Is good friends with Bullseye Johnson *A running gag with Lt. Wyoming is that every time he tries to propose to Saddle Sally something unclucky will happen to him and he once again has to postpone his proposal. *Lt. Wyoming is loosely based on D.C. and Action Comics character Vigilante. *Zaire Robinson graduated from the University of Wyoming with a 3.2 GPA. *Has never been featured on a FWA PPV Poster. *Never has lost a Texas Bullrope, Steel Cage or Barbed Wire Ropes Match. *Has never been a heel throughout any of his wrestling career. *His first theme song was the Wyoming state song On Wyoming. *His current theme song is You Know My Name By Chris Cornell it debuted during his return match where he teamed with Darnell Porter to defeat Wolf and Daemon Inferno. *Yippie Yippie Ki Hi Yay was taken and expanded from the movie Die Hard. *Lt. Wyoming has only main evented two FWA cards not including house shows and battle royals. In both main events he was pinned by Jillian DeSilva. Once in the Gold Rush tournament and then again in a 6 man tag match. Finishers and Signature Moves *'Devil's Tower Drop' (Powerbomb) *'Open Range' (Rear Naked Choke) **Double Forearm Clothesline ** Cattle Drive (Big Boot followed by Reverse DDT or Regular DDT depending on where opponent is facing.) **Leg Sweep **Vertical Supplex **Uppercut to throat Category:FWA Wrestlers Category:Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Category:Wrestlers